frostguardfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to the Frostguard
Do you wanna be a Snow Elf? Or an epic ice monster? Or yet to decide? Hi, we're the Frostguard. We can help with that. Here's the info you need to get started: 'What kind of character can I be?' For a good overview, see the Character Creation Guide. The Frostguard is a single-race warband: we are Snow Elves. However, our Snow Elves are kinda awesome. They have this cool ability to create Warbeasts (monsters) and wights (shades). So technically you have infinite choice: You can be a Snow Elf, wight, or any kind of ice-related monster you can dream up. Sometimes people have characters they want to keep when they join the Frostguard. Part of the magic of Siku, our god, is that we can imbue you with a Shard to become a Snow Elf. Once you're ready to become a full Snow Elf, we can perform a special ceremony for you. 'How should I dress?' Our kit guidelines are here. If you don't have any appropriate kit yet, you can run as a Shard. We'll endeavour to provide most of the Shard outfit for you (so try to let us know you're coming).' ' We run regular craft days to help you put together kit if you are willing to help with purchase of supplies. Otherwise use this order form to order essential kit to be delivered on Friday nights, or for pick-up form Blackburn. 'What are the Ways?' Snow Elves may join one or more of the six Ways, and may be a member of the Winter Court. Everyone fights for the Frostguard, but certain characters are more suited to certain Ways. Warsingers and Frostsingers are more likely to be armoured or aggressive warriors and archers. Shardsingers often fight with a monster of their creation. Whisperers are more likely to be light skirmishers and archers. Sikusingers and Mindsingers are healers and mages. The Winter Court are the royalty and noble/wealthy Snow Elf families. They are more likely to be leaders. 'Why do all the characters have super weird names?' Because we are Iñupiaḳ (lit. "real people"). As well as fantasy mythology, the Frostguard draws heavily on a variety of Inuit cultures. This dictionary has so far been used as a resource for words and naming in the Frostguard, as well as other sources. 'What do the Frostguard believe in/fight for?' The Frostguard don't fight for world peace or for their god (though Siku was fairly important). The Snow Elves are a whole race of people and each Way has its own important beliefs. There's plenty of disagreements and unpleasantness between Snow Elves - but there is one thing that unites us all as the Frostguard: Protecting the Frost. Wherever snow falls, we reign. Get off our land. Out of character, we believe in not being jerks to each other. Our group is supportive, friendly and welcoming. We believe in making the game more fun for everyone, even if it means a dramatic death because you're a giant monster hulking out in the middle of the field. 'How do I get involved?' Hey, that's great. We'd love to have you. Get in contact with us via email (frostguard.enquiries@gmail.com), through Facebook or on Friday nights. Our current volunteer team is here. Keep in mind that as soon as you join, you are a full member of the Frostguard. You can take on any job, fill empty ranks, take part in discussions and votes, and contribute ideas. We absolutely encourage cooperation between members, so feel free to jump in on any projects we've got going and lend a hand, or talk to us about one of your own. Category:Guides